


We're together aren't we? That's all that matters.

by iantosgal



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote fluff and I'm not sure how I feel about this..., M/M, adorable boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before Christmas Bones gets sick. Jim takes care of him and there is fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're together aren't we? That's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Space_Wrapped over on LJ. Funny story. This is not my space_wrapped fic. No, no. My space_wrapped fic is currently just under 12k long and has taken on a life of it's own. I was hoping I would have it finished in time to post but it was not to be so I wrote this little bad boy instead. However, I may post the first chapter soon so keep you're eyes peeled if you would like to read a Supernatural/Star Trek fusion about stopping the apocalypse. Thank you for your time.

“You do realise after this I'm never letting you go planetside again.”

“Don't be ridiculous.”

“I'm serious.”

“It's not that bad.”

“You could have died.”

“Oh come on...”

“Bones,” Jim shouted, rounding on Leonard and slamming his hands against the glass between them. “You could have died.”

“Well...you practically die every time you go down to a planet so now you know how I feel,” Leonard sighed, sinking into the bench in the decontamination chamber and running a hand through his hair. “It's just a virus, Jim. The anti-virus will have it out of my system in a couple of hours and I'll be good as new.”

“You were coughing up blood.”

“I know.”

“There was blood coming out of your _eyes_.”

“I know, Jim.”

“Bones...God damnit.” Jim let his his head hang down between his shoulders. He was silent for a moment and then he said, so quietly Leonard almost missed it, “I was so scared.”

Leonard looked up and just as Jim looked up at Leonard with haunted eyes. He pushed himself off the bench with a sigh and rested his hand against the glass in line with Jim's. 

“I'm gonna be fine,” he said, earnestly. 

“I know,” Jim admitted, letting his forehead rest against the glass.

“I may not be perfect for a couple of days but I am going to be ok.”

Jim nodded and pushed away from the glass running a hand over his face. 

“Good news is, Christine said I can take you home in a couple of hours,” Jim said, smiling slightly. 

“I don't think that's a good idea,” Leonard said slowly. 

“Well, I do. It's Christmas Day tomorrow and there is no way we are spending it in sickbay.”

“That's really sweet and everything, Jim, but...I'm gonna be...”

“I know what's going to happen. Christine clued me in. You're gonna puke, you're gonna have episodes of immense pain and deliriousness and you might pass out a bit.”

“Well, when you say it all like that is sounds like a piece of cake,” Leonard said, sarcastically. 

“I don't care if it going to be hard,” Jim said, simply, crossing his arms of his chest. “I want to spend Christmas Day together, in our quarters...in our home. If I have to play nurse maid to make that happen so be it.”

Leonard smiled at the stubborn tone of Jim's voice and the defiant set of his shoulders. 

“Have I told you I love you today?” he asked. Jim simply smirked in response. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Leonard sunk into the bed and thanked whoever was listening that captains got a super soft, comfy bed that was extra large if they had a partner to share it with. Actual water in the shower was another thing he had offered up thanks for on Thanksgiving. Jim himself had been the main thing. 

He sighed as the bed dipped beside him and he felt Jim's reassuring warmth and weight at his side. He flinched a little when something cold touched his forehead until he realised it was Jim's hand. 

“You're burning up,” Jim said. “Christine said this would happen just before you had an episode.”

“Can we stop referring to them as episodes?” Leonard slurred and winced. This would only be the second one he'd had and the first one since they'd left sickbay nearly two hours ago. A left over side effect of the godforsaken virus he'd somehow managed to pick up when he'd gone planetside for all of five hours to assist in a simple vaccination administration for the local population. 

“No. Now hold still,” Jim said, reaching for the bag he'd put beside the bed and withdrawing one of the ready to go hypos Christine had prepared. 

“You're enjoying this, aren't you?” Leonard grumbled. 

“I must admit, it is nice to get a little payback,” Jim said with a wink. “But honestly? I'd rather you not be suffering.” 

Jim reached over and ran a hand through Leonard's slightly damp hair. He was burning up, starting to sweat, his vision was starting to blur and he felt like shit. Jim administered the hypo and Leonard couldn't hide the wince but he relaxed when he felt Jim shift beside him, squirming on the bed until he could wrap himself around Leonard's torso. Leonard took deep, even breaths, focussing on the feel of Jim's arms resting across his stomach but he couldn't help the shudder that ran through him as the first wave of pain hit him. Jim tightened his arms slightly and hummed soothingly against Leonard's throat, pressing a light kiss to his pulse point. 

“Fuck,” Leonard ground out, squeezing his eyes closed and clenching his jaw tightly. 

“It'll pass,” Jim whispered against his skin, hands moving in soothing circles against the bare skin of his hip. 

Leonard nodded in reply and grit his teeth together as the next wave hit, but he couldn't suppress the whimper that escaped him. 

“It's ok, Bones,” Jim said, voice soft and gentle. “It's ok.”

He may have passed out at some point. Groggily, he forced his eyes open and blinked a few times before taking a deep breath and stretching his arms above his head, wincing at the ache that seemed to have permeated every cell of his body. He moved to sit up but was stopped by a firm hand on his chest. He glanced over at the other figure in the bed, the figure he had assumed was asleep. Jim's beautiful blues looked up at him and he smiled. 

“How you feeling?” Jim asked. 

“Sore,” Leonard admitted. He smiled down at the younger man and reached out to brush a hand through his blonde hair. “Merry Christmas, Jim.”

“Merry Christmas, Bones,” Jim replied, leaning over to give him a gentle kiss, then rolling himself up into a sitting position and stretching before pushing himself up and out of bed. “Don't move. I'll be right back,” he said over his shoulder. 

Leonard watched him go and thought back to the night before. It was a haze of pain and delirium but through it all, like a light in the dark or a port in a storm, had been Jim. He remembered strong arms holding him close as he whimpered through the latest bout of pain; soft lips pressing to his forehead as he babbled nonsense, unable to understand anything that was coming out of his own mouth; gentle hands guiding him to the bathroom and rubbing circles into his back as he threw up repeatedly in their toilet and huffed laughs and gentle admonishments when Leonard apologised for ruining Christmas. 

_“How have you ruined Christmas? We're together aren't we? That's all that matters.”_

Jim came back into the room with a steaming mug of coffee and Leonard couldn't even find it in himself to be ashamed of the grabby hands he made because it made Jim smile that smile that was just for Leonard. He sipped the hot beverage and hummed, desperately trying to ignore the headache that was building behind his eyelids with abandon. Unfortunately, Jim had decided to suddenly start developing some sort of psychic ability and he locked his narrowed eyes on Leonard's. 

“Where does it hurt?” he asked and Leonard huffed.

“Just a little headache. It's nothing.”

Jim's hand flew up to his forehead, brushing his hair away from his face and subtly feeling the temperature of his skin. 

“You're not hot,” he said, almost to himself. 

“Excuse me? I thought I was the hottest guy you ever had? You're words not mine,” Leonard teased, feeling smug when Jim grinned and the worried look on his face was wiped away. 

“You know you're the hottest guy in the world, Bones. Stop fishing for compliments.” Leonard laughed outright and Jim's grin got impossibly broader. “Maybe it's just a side effect from the ep...”

“If you say episodes one more time, I'll make you wear this coffee,” Leonard groused with a smirk and a wink. Jim just shook his head fondly. 

“I'll get you a painkiller for the head,” he said, getting out of bed again and padding out of the room. When he came back he had a brightly coloured gift in his hand. 

“Jim,” Leonard sighed. “We said no gifts.”

“I know, but...” Jim held out the gift and snuck in with the hypo whilst his charge was distracted.

“Dammit Jim!” Leonard yelped. 

“Hey, I learnt from the best,” Jim replied. “Open it.” 

Leonard tore the paper off of the gift and cocked his head when he saw what was inside. It was a small holopad, no bigger than the size of his palm. He pressed the start button and his breath caught in his throat as a tiny version of his daughter sprang to life in his hand. 

“Hey Daddy!” she screeched, waving her hands and jumping up and down a little. “I miss you so, so much, Daddy but I know you have to go off and do big people things that are really, really, important and I'm so proud of you Daddy. I wish I could speak to you properly but Mommy said you're too far away now and we might not be able to speak to you on the vids for a while. But Uncle Jim said he would get this to you so that I could say...” he laughed as his baby girl took a deep breath and then shouted “MERRY CHRISTMAS DADDY! I LOVE YOU!” Joanna brought up her little hands and blew a stream of kisses to her father who was currently trying to stop the tears from spilling down onto his cheeks. The holo ended on Joanna grinning up at him and his breath hitched when he took a deep breath in. 

“Bones?” Jim said, softly, rubbing a hand along his shoulder.

“I love it, Jim.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I love it. I love _you_.”

“Love you too, Bones,” Jim said, smiling. 

“I didn't get you anything, Jim...I...”

“Don't worry about it. We said no gifts, and technically this is from Jo not me so really I didn't get you anything either,” Jim reasoned, running a hand across his shoulder. “You're tense. Lean forward, let me get behind you.”

Leonard did as he was told and couldn't help the little moan as Jim began to knead the taut muscles on his back. 

“Jesus, Jim...you've got magic hands...”

“I know, you've told me before. I believe you said it during a particularly fantastic fing...”

“I know when I said it,” Leonard said, cutting him off and huffing out a laugh. He let out a happy sigh and Jim pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade, hands still working on his shoulders which were finally starting to loosen up. 

“Good?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah...Jim...marry me?”

Jim chuckled and pressed another kiss to the back of his neck. 

“I think I broke you,” he laughed. 

“I'm serious,” Leonard said, pulling away from Jim's amazing hands and turning shakily around to face him. He still felt a little weak from the virus and Jim's hands had turned him into jelly. He hadn't meant to say the words that had tumbled out of his mouth but he meant them just the same. He took Jim's hands and looked into the other man's slightly stunned eyes. “I love you so much, Jim. I'm so lucky to have you. Having you as my husband would be the most amazing thing in the world. I know I tend to be grumpy and maybe I don't say it enough, but I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone.”

“Bones, you do say it enough. God...I love you too,” Jim said, moving to kneel in front of Leonard who pushed himself up onto his knees and caught Jim's face in his hands. 

“Marry me?” he asked again, staring deep into those beautiful blues. 

“Yes,” Jim said and then let out a happy laugh. “Yes, Bones, of course I will.”

Leonard smiled so hard he thought his face might split and he surged forwards, capturing Jim's lips in a searing kiss and wrapping his arms tightly around the younger man's torso. They kissed passionately, hands slipping underneath clothes to caress warm skin, breath ghosting across each other's cheeks when they couldn't hold in the happy sighs and laughs that escaped from their smiling lips. Finally, Leonard pulled away, starting to feel a little light headed. 

“You ok?” Jim asked, face creasing in concern. 

“Stop it, Jim. I'm fine. In fact, I'm better than fine. I'm pretty fucking fantastic.”

Jim laughed and pulled Leonard back down on the bed, rearranging them so that they were tangled together, Leonard's head pillowed on Jim's chest. 

“Merry Christmas,” Leonard said, softly, feeling sleep pull him back under as his still recovery body decided the excitement of the last hour was too much. 

“Merry Christmas, Bones,” Jim replied, pressing a kiss to Leonard's thick hair.

Leonard smiled a contented smile and drifted off in his fiancé’s arms.


End file.
